Slim Chance
by Breanna-Higurashi
Summary: What if Xana attacked without anyone knowing that he was doing it? What would happen if it was too late when they found out? See the hardships and pain the Lyoko Warriors go through when something goes wrong and they are powerless to stop or fix it.
1. Where Is He?

_-Breanna-Higurashi-_

_This is my first "Code Lyoko" story and I hope you all enjoy._

_Just a fair warning this is the prologue to the first chapter, which means _

_that the more reviews you send then the better chance chapter one _

_will be up soon._

_Where is He?_

A new day had just begun at Kadic Junior High School and most of its students traveled to the cafeteria, and four out of the five Lyoko warriors were no exception. Once they had all grabbed a tray of food they walked to a table that was near the windows but still far in the back of the room where they could still have some privacy. Ulrich sat on the end of the left side of the table and Yumi sat next to him and across from them Aelita and Odd sat. Picking up their forks they began to eat their food as they waited for their last member named, _Jeremie Belpois. A comfortable silence fell over the group as they ate but once fifteen minutes had passed it became concerning as the young _Einstein _had not arrived yet. Aelita's face became one of concern when the boy she liked didn't show up when he had promised the night before that he would._

_"Where could he be? Didn't he tell you last night that he was going to be here Aelita?" Yumi asked the pink haired girl who sat across from her in her dark pink dress and boots. _

_"Yeah he did, I'll call him and see what is taking so long." Aelita took out her mobile and dialed the first number that was in her contacts list which was none other than her crush. It rang five times until she got the voice answering machine and she left a message for him to call her. "He's not picking up his phone. I don't understand, he always answers my calls unless it's during a Xana attack and he's in the middle of it. Something must be wrong." The three other teens agreed and decided to go up to his room and see if he was there. Standing up the warriors took their trays of eaten food and dumped the remains into the garbage and placed the trays on top of the containers._

_"Maybe he over slept or is working on something for Lyoko." Ulrich suggested to the group as they walked to the boy's dorms and passed some students that were just getting to the cafeteria. _

_"Those wouldn't keep him from a promise he made to me." Aelita replied as they stopped in front of Jeremy's dorm room's door. She knocked on the wooden surface three times and no response came; knocking twice more and still not receiving an answer she decided to see if the door was unlocked. Grabbing the knob the young pink haired teen turned it and notice that it was indeed unlocked and opened the door. A low creek was heard as the door moved so the four teens could see inside the small dorm room. Inside was a desk that had a large computer on top of it and a computer chair was facing the computer screen. On the left side of the room was Jeremy's bed and above it was a poster of _Einstein was shown; the bed was neatly made and did not even appear to have been slept in recently.

On the right was a closet that housed the young man's clothing and other belongings. In retrospect the room didn't have much character but the same could not be said for the boy who normally resided inside it. All three young adults entered the room with disappointed expressions on their face, but no one was more disappointed then Aelita. She had really hoped that he would be in his room and not doing anything dangerous or in danger. For all they knew he could be out there somewhere being attacked by Xana or anyone who liked to hurt others. Some of the new students at the school were very violent and often got into trouble for pounding on the other students.

"If he's not here then where is he?" Odd asked who was at the back of their little group.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to see if Xana activated a tower just to make sure he's not in danger." After Aelita replied to his question she walked over to Jeremy's computer and sat in the short but comfortable chair and pulled up a program that would tell them of the last time Xana attacked. It took a couple of minutes but eventually the screen showed the record of Xana's attacks. Turning around in the chair to face her friends she wore a large frown and had a very worried glance in her eyes. The other three Lyoko warriors looked at her giving them their full attention. "The last time Xana attacked was . . . last night."

_-Breanna-Higurashi-_

_Hope you all enjoyed it and once I get some reviews I'll post chapter 1._


	2. Why Him?

-Breanna-Higurashi-

Hope you all enjoy the first official chapter of

"Slim Chance."

* * *

The night of the Xana attack there had been a terrible storm and many trees had fallen or lost some limbs. Nurse Yolanda was out in the forest observing the damage and record where the heaviest of damage was so the principal could get help to remove it. She had been walking for no more than ten minutes in the forest and it seemed the farther she went the more fallen trees there were. Another ten minutes later she was at the sewer entrance that the Lyoko warriors used when they were on their way to Lyoko and saw a thick brown tree branch had fallen onto the ground but it wasn't alone. Under the piece of nature was a teenage male body about fourteen years old, he had blonde hair and a pair of glasses was on the ground by his head. Yolanda went to the boy and got the tree branch off his abused form; she saw that the young man had a large gash on his forehead that was bleeding and on his right arm was a severe burn mark that also was oozing with blood.

His cloths were soaked and not a single piece of it was dry which did not help the guy keep warm with the icy wind blowing, she could only assume that he was wet because of the storm the night before. Noticing his shivering Yolanda pulls out her cell phone and calls 911 remembering her training that you should not move an unconscious person till help arrives. Once she had told the paramedics where they were she hung up her phone and placed her coat on the wounded teen. It wouldn't be long till help got there and she noticed the clothing he was wearing looked familiar. He wore a red turtleneck shirt with long sleeves, light tan pants and dark blue shoes.

That's when it hit her, the reason he looked familiar was because he was none other that _Jeremie Belpois. The poor young man was as cold as ice and breathing labouredly as he clung to life. Soon the paramedics got to them and placed Jeremie on a stretcher and got him into the ambulance that they had parked nearby. The ambulance drove away and Yolanda was escorted back to the school by one of the men who stayed behind. Inside the ambulance the professionals worked on getting the young _Einstein stable and out of the danger zone that his heart rate was at. Once they got Jeremie to the hospital Doctor Robbins took over Jeremie's care and took him to the ER.

While Doctor Robbins was working on Jeremie one of the nurses called his parents and they came down to the hospital. A little over an hour passed since Jeremie was taken to the OR and his parents decided to call up his friends thinking they should know about what happened to their friend. All four teens were shocked when they got the call that Jeremie, their Jeremie was in the hospital. They took no time in getting Jim Morales to give them a ride to the hospital. Everyone was a wreck and was desperate to know if Jeremie was going to be ok.

Once they got there all four of them went up to the second floor where Jeremie's parents and a nurse was. Doctor Robbins came out from the OR and walked over to the group that he assumed was Jeremie's loved ones.

"Hello my name is Al Robbins, I'm Jeremie's doctor."

"It's nice to meet you Doctor Robbins. I'm Michael, Jeremie's father and this is my wife Jessica. These are his friends Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now Jeremie is in a serious situation. When he was brought here he barely had a heart beat and his temperature was very low. He also had a gash on his forehead and a burn on his arm. We were able to bring his temperature back up to normal and his hearts at a better level now. Were going to keep him here until he is healed and awake, you can see him once we get him to his room." Just as he said that Jeremie was wheeled past them on a hospital bed and into a room nearby.

Inside the room was a small red couch that faced away from the bed that contained the unconcious Jeremie. He wore a hospital gown and had a wrapped bandage around his head covering the gash he had, also he had another thicker bandage on his arm where the severe burn was. The gang couldn't believe that one of their own members was in the hospital, let alone it being Jeremie in the hospital. Deciding they couldn't just leave him they went to the hallway and called up the principal of Kadic Junior High School asking him for permission to stay the night at the hospital.

"Hello Mr. Delmas. This is Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita we were wondering if it would be possible to stay the night at the hospital. We don't want to leave Jeremie." Odd said who was on the phone practically begging for him to let them stay.

"Mr. Della Robbia I am aware of what happened to Jeremie and of coarse you all can stay at the hospital. Just call the school when you want to return and I'll have someone come get you all. I hope he recovers quickly. Talk to you soon."

"Thank you sir. Bye." Odd hung up his cell and the four Lyoko warriors went back to Jeremie's hospital room, which was room 2882. That night a nurse brought in some blankets and pillows for them to sleep with. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie's father slept o the ground and his mother slept on the couch. Durring the middle of the night Aelita got up and moved to the chair by Jeremie's bedside and curled up on it with her blanket and pillow. She wanted to be the closest to Jeremie just in case he woke up. They were all worried for him but Aelita's dream soothed her mind of her worries even for just a couple of hours.

* * *

-Breanna-Higurashi-

Hope you liked it. If I get some reviews I'll post chapter 2.


	3. Through Thick and Thin

It was pitch black in the room; he couldn't even see right in front of his face. A constant beeping noise was really starting to annoy him as he lay upon a soft surface. Things just didn't add up; one moment he was in the forest when a storm started, then the next thing he knew he was in the dark. There were two things he was sure of, one he didn't have his glasses on and two he needed to shut off the machine that was beeping before his headache got worse. Maybe if he got his glasses than he could possibly see what was going on around him. Beep, beep, beep, that stupid beeping was worse than Odd's music, and that was saying something for his music was horrible.

Perhaps he walked back to his dorm room without realizing it and fallen asleep? Dreaming would explain the darkness around him. The beeping he could not explain. Why would he dream of an annoying noise? He could be dreaming of much better things than darkness and a stupid sound. His angel Aelita, he could be dreaming of the most perfect girl he had ever met. Her soft cherry blossom colored hair, mint green eyes that shinned more than any jewel and her voice that reminded him of the sounds chimes make when blown by the wind. A white light surrounded the young man who had to shut his eyes briefly because of the brightness's intensity. For a fraction of a second the confused boy felt darkness settle over him again and then it was gone.

When the darkness left however it took something with it, something that mattered to Jeremy more than his own life. Lifting his tired eyelids, young Jeremy took a glance around. Everything was a blur, he couldn't even make out on shape. Slowly his vision cleared enough to where he could make out his surroundings. It was a white room with a little furnisher and a clock on the nightstand to his right. The clock said it was ten thirty in the morning, and he discovered the beeping was coming from a heart monitor. So, he was in a hospital, but the problem was he couldn't think of why he was there. A storm had started and the wind was blowing hard, that was all he could remember. Barely moving his head, Jeremy looked to his left and saw a young lady probably no more than fourteen years old sitting on a chair by his bedside.

She had pink cherry blossom hair, mint green eyes and wore a dark pink dress. In her hands was a book that was rather thick and her eyes were glued to it until he moved. Shutting the book and placing it on the other nightstand she looked at him.

"Jeremy? Are you awake?" The gorgeous woman asked him and all he could do was look at her. Jeremy was sure he had seen or met this beauty before but he just couldn't remember. Her voice, hair, eyes, and cloths it all seemed so familiar to the young Einstein. Deciding to try to let her know that he was indeed awake he opened his mouth to speak. Jeremy Belpois could not get one word out of his lips. No matter how hard he tried, no words would come out. The pink haired girl just smiled at him and said, "Don't worry, Ill go get the doctor. I bet its normal to not be able to talk right after waking up from a week long coma." Once she said that the young girl was gone down the hall to get his doctor. Who was that girl?

She seemed really concerned about him and he couldn't even remember her name. Maybe she was Odd's new girlfriend of the week? No, Odd didn't mention a new girlfriend. If she were than odd would have introduced her to Yumi, Ulrich and himself. How on earth could he not remember her? Not too later after she left did the pink haired teen return, but she didn't come back alone. With her was a man dressed in a white lab coat and his parents. His mom was a mess; her golden hair was in tangles and her eyes looked very worried. His father was another story entirely, he looked together and strong, but Jeremy knew better. Michael Belpois was just acting tough so his wife wouldn't see him in a weakened state. Inside he was truly worried about his son. Doctor Robbins did a full examination of Jeremy and came to realize something. Jeremy was unable to speak but it was normal when the patient had been in a coma and suffered a head injury. He gave Jeremy a pen and a pad of paper to write on to communicate with people, soon after he and Jeremy's parents left the room to discuss further treatment for Jeremy. Aelita and Jeremy were the only ones in the room, and just as Aelita was about to ask Jeremy something, he picked up the pen and wrote on the pad he was given by Doctor Robbins.

**What they didn't notice was Jeremy's cell phone on the nightstand that showed the sign on Xana on the screen.**

-Breanna-Higurashi-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Updates soon! Back in action!

Due to requests for updates I will be continuing this story! Expect an update by the end of Friday or the end of Saturday. Thanks got the reviews guys, they are the reason that this story is back in action.


	5. Family

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Well here you are, Chapter 4 of "Slim Chance."

I am glad to present you all with a new chapter.  
Thanks to requests to continue this story, I have revived it and plan to continue to update.  
Luckily, I still have all my notes on what I had originally planned for this story.  
Thank you all for the reviews and wanting me to continue.  
Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Aelita leaned closer to the bed to see what Jeremie had written on the notepad; what she saw shocked her. It read, "Who are you?" those three words stung her heart and made her extremely worried. Not being able to speak was one thing, but, not being able to remember her was something she had not been prepared for at all. Her mint green eyes now contained unshed tears as she gazed upon his beaten up form. He had to be joking, he just had to be; Jeremie would never forget her. Looking into his sky blue eyes she saw the confusion in them and realized that it was true, he had forgotten her. Containing her tears she forced a smile to grace her lips trying to reassure him that everything was alright.

"My name is Aelita Stones. We're friends Jeremie. Do you remember Odd, Ulrich or Yumi?"

He shook his head signaling to her that he did remember them and that she was the only one that he had forgotten. She sighed inwardly and then handed him his glasses and watched as he put them on. Now he looked more like her Jeremie; he wasn't himself without those oval black glasses. Trying to picture him without them was something that just didn't sit right in the young teenage girls head. For the rest of the day Aelita tries to inform Jeremie of how they had become friends and everything else that had happened since he had met her. No later by 7pm Jeremie became tired from both the medication he was on and the huge sum of information he had been told. Aelita tucked him in when he fell asleep as she was telling him about her being Franz Hopper's daughter.

It hurt more than anything that she had to see him hurt and not being able to remember her, it made her want to run to the factory and curl up in one of the corners in the room. However, she couldn't do that, the group was family; Jeremie was a part of that family, now all she had to do was find a way for him to remember that. Mint green eyes narrowed in absolute resolve; she would get him back and she would not take her time with him for granted again. As it grew darker outside, Aelita curled up on the chair beside the bed and laid a royal blue blanket over her small curvy form and closed her eyes. Tomorrow the healing would begin, for both her and Jeremie.

The next morning, sun shined through the glass windows of Jeremie's hospital room waking the young genius from his peaceful sleep. His normally well managed hair was ruffled and strands of hair were sticking out in "odd" directions, his glasses were barley on the tip of his nose and his eyes almost glared at the rays of sun for waking him. If anyone came in and saw him, they would definitely have laughed at his appearance. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and straightening out his hair and glasses he looked around the pale room. Everything was the same, except, that the pink haired girl beside him was half on the chair and half on his bed. The position looked rather uncomfortable and she would most likely have a crank in her neck all day for sleeping like that.

He couldn't help but feel glad that she was resting, he had a feeling that these last couple of days she had not had much sleep. Jeremie smiled lightly as he watched her sleep, thinking of what his heart was telling him and what she had told him yesterday. From what he had gathered, it appeared that Aelita and himself were close friends and had been for quite some time. His thoughts were interrupted as the sleeping beauty woke up and sat up straighter in her chair fixing her position in doing so. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Jeremie and smiled at him.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today, Jeremie?"

Taking hold of the pad of paper and the pen, Jeremie wrote in his clean neat writing.

'I'm fine. You should go get some breakfast.'

Aelita smiled, that was something that **her** Jeremie would have said to her. He was always the one to make sure that his friends ate regularly but never himself.

"Alright, I'll bring something back for you when I'm done. See you in a little while."

She fixed her hair and clothes before she left his room and walked down the long hallway towards the hospital's cafeteria. The food there had to be better than the schools food, nothing could be worse than the food served at Kadic Junior High School. Once she had eaten, Aelita got a tray of foods that ranged from a croissant, hot chocolate and a bowl of cereal. She was glad they had his favorite morning snacks being sold at the cafeteria. Just as she was about to be back at Jeremie's room, she stopped before she ran into a little girl that had not been watching where she had been going. The young child was pale, had blond hair that reached the middle of her back and blond bangs hung loosely above her eye brows. Her eyes were a sky blue and were filled with worry and concern.

The little girl looks at Aelita for a moment and then looks back at her intended destination. Before Aelita could ask her what was troubling her, the child ran right into Jeremie's hospital room and the door shut loudly. Aelita blinked confused before she entered the room as well, still carrying the tray of food for her secret crush.

* * *

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**  
Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!  
I will try to again soon.  
Remember reviews are great encouragement for me to update!  
See you all next time!  
Review! (Please!...)


	6. Bond

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

Well here you are, Chapter 5 of "Slim Chance."

I am glad to present you all with a new chapter.  
Thank you all for the reviews and wanting me to continue.  
Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Last Time**

"Good morning, how are you feeling today, Jeremie?"

Taking hold of the pad of paper and the pen, Jeremie wrote in his clean neat writing.

'I'm fine. You should go get some breakfast.'

Aelita smiled, that was something that **her** Jeremie would have said to her. He was always the one to make sure that his friends ate regularly but never himself.

"Alright, I'll bring something back for you when I'm done. See you in a little while."

She fixed her hair and clothes before she left his room and walked down the long hallway towards the hospital's cafeteria. The food there had to be better than the schools food, nothing could be worse than the food served at Kadic Junior High School. Once she had eaten, Aelita got a tray of foods that ranged from a croissant, hot chocolate and a bowl of cereal. She was glad they had his favorite morning snacks being sold at the cafeteria. Just as she was about to be back at Jeremie's room, she stopped before she ran into a little girl that had not been watching where she had been going. The young child was pale, had blond hair that reached the middle of her back and blond bangs hung loosely above her eye brows. Her eyes were a sky blue and were filled with worry and concern.

The little girl looks at Aelita for a moment and then looks back at her intended destination. Before Aelita could ask her what was troubling her, the child ran right into Jeremie's hospital room and the door shut loudly. Aelita blinked confused before she entered the room as well, still carrying the tray of food for her secret crush.

**End of Last Time**

* * *

Aelita decided not to follow the young girl; instead, she walked over towards Jeremie's parents who had just come back from a meeting with Jeremie's doctor. The two adults smiled when they saw their son's young friend, and invited her to sit on one of the empty chairs beside them. For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the flickering lights above their heads. Breaking the silence, Aelita looked at the two parents and asked,

"Do you know who that girl was?"

Jessica smiled and looked at Aelita with her bright sky blue eyes.

"Yes dear, she is Jeremie's five year old younger sister, Jen."

Aelita blinked, she had never asked Jeremie if he was an only child or not. Why had he never told her of Jen? Sighing, she decided that she would ask him that question once things were settled down and back to normal. Hopefully he would be able to even remember why he had not said anything once the doctors fixed him up.

"Oh, Jeremie has never mentioned her to me. Are they close?"

This time it was Michael who smiled and looked at Aelita.

"Yes they are. Jeremie means everything to his little sister. She looks up to him a lot. Jen relies on him to be there for her, and in return he is there for her."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Jeremie's hospital room:**

Jeremie smiled as he saw his younger sister enter his room. She was wearing a medium pink dress that reached just a little over her tinny knees. Bright pink sandals were on her little feet and on her wrists were a pair of light pink bracelets. Her big brother couldn't help but chuckle at what she was wearing, it seemed that she was still in her little princess phase.

"Hey sis, come on in. It's good to see you."

Jeremie wrote on his pad of paper and showed it to her. He was acting as if nothing was wrong, so he would not worry her any more than she already was. This seemed to please her as she sat down on the edge of his bed and gave him a strong hug.

"Good to see you too big brother. Why you in the hospital?"

"I got hurt while in the park by my school, so the doctors are making me better. I can't leave till I'm healed. Do you understand Jen?"

He wrote and waited for her to read it so she could respond. The young five year old nodded, telling him that she understood.

"Are you goin to get bette soon brother?"

Jeremie blinked, he did not want to lie to her but he also didn't want her worrying. So, he wrote on his pad of parchment,

"Hopefully"

For about an hour, Jen tells Jeremie about her first year of first grade and about **all **the people that she had met in the school. She mentioned a boy named Ashitaka quite a lot and said that he was the first one to play with her during recess. He had missed being around her, Jen seemed to always be able to brighten up a room with her fiery spirit. Once she had finished telling her story, she asked him,

"Who was that lady with the pink hair? She waz pretty."

Jeremie blushed but he didn't know why; he picked up his writing utensil and wrote,

"Her name is Aelita; she's a friend of mine."

His heart soared at saying her name, making him even more confused on his feelings towards a woman he could not remember. His memories maybe blocked of her, but, his heart is still madly in love with his pink haired angel. A few more minutes later, Jen, got into the bed with Jeremie and laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

**-Breanna-Higurashi-**  
Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!  
Remember reviews are great encouragement for me to update!  
See you all next time!  
Review! (Please!...)


End file.
